The Melody of The World
by YagamiShura
Summary: "If you can collect all the piece of the song, you can reveal the truth of this world." With that word, Maki begin her journey to looking for the pieces of the song. But, as soon as she begins her journey, she notices that this is not just about the song anymore. What will await her along the journey? Did she manage to collect all the piece of the song?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

 **This is the first time I write about fantasy's genre on this fandom. I hope you guys like the plot of this story. And yes, this is not the first chapter of this story. It's just a prologue, and** **blah blah blah.**

 **Well, I'm sorry for my lack of grammars, 'cause english is not my mother language. Without anymore delay, I present to you the prologue of this story.**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

 **The Melody of The World**

 **Written By : YagamiShura**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Action.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Characters : [ Yazawa Nico x Nishikino Maki ] Hoshizora Rin, Ayase Eli**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project and all their characters. It's all belonging to Sunrise and Bushiroad. But, I do have this story.**

 **μμμ**

 **PROLOGUE**

Earth is the place for the most beautiful melody that scattered all over the earth. In Margot itself, the melody of the world is the form of sweetness and love. It will give you a high status on the social environtment. Forget about the status, when you can write all of the melody of the world, you can know the hidden meaning of the world itself.

Nowadays, it's a normal for you to take an adventure and start to search the meaning of the world itself. Every people, man and woman, call themselves as an adventurer and start to search all the melody of the world. It's normal when you hit your teenagers that you decided to start your own adventure.

For Maki, a nowadays fifteen-years old teenager, she does have her own dream to write over all the melody of the world. She has a big dream that someday, she can write all of the melody of the world and reveal the secret of the world itself.

Now, when she hit her fifteenth birthday, she has to decide either she took her own path of journey, or holding her body in her own house. When she decided to take her own path, she took a deep breath. Alongside her two best friends, she's ready to know the world and the entire secret around it.

"Are you ready, guys?" She asked the two girls behind her.

"I'm always born ready, Maki-chan." The orange-haired girl smiled to her. She wearing a maid costume on her body and wearing a small knives pocket around her hips.

The other girl, the blonde-haired girl gave a delicate smile to the red-haired girl in front of her. She wielding a sword on her back and she wear armor on her body.

"I'm ready too, Maki." That blonde girl answers the red-haired question.

"Good, now we're ready to reveal all the answer. Prepare yourself guys, because this is going to be our longest journey ever." Maki put a charming smile on her face as she look over the two girls. Now, they journey as an adventurer begin.

* * *

 **So, how is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review it, your review will be decide either I continue this story or not. So, see you on the real chapter of this story ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

 **I'm sorry for this very-long update. I am facing some king of writer's block, and a huge pile of laziness. Well, sorry. I really am. But, never mind that. I want to tell you guys that the college is hitting me know, and I get a never ending task day by day that drive me crazy.**

 **Enough with the useless chit-chat. I represent you the very first chapter of THE MELODY OF THE WORLD. You guys will know what will Nico do in this story. And, sorry for a very bad grammars, guessed I can't help it, even though I tried my best to fix my grammar in my entire fics.**

 **Well, enjoy it while you can, and please review it. It helps me a lot ^^**

* * *

 **The Melody of The World 01**

The party that contains Maki, Eli, and Rin took their first step to start their adventure. They wanted to reclaim the first part of the melody on the north. But, they suddenly stop after hearing something approach their foot.

"Hold your feet, Maki. There's something approaching us from there." Eli is holding her sword to protect the redhead.

From the place that Eli pointed, there's a huge horde of troll heading to their place. A huge pile of three-meter mountain troll, holding their huge bat and a huge shield to protect their left hand heading to the party.

"We're currently out from the city, and here we face the horde of troll on our first step. What a fortune." Eli's grip on her sword is getting stronger as the troll shorted their distance.

"On your position, guys. We will face a huge danger." After saying that, Eli rushed her step forwards, facing the troll by herself.

μμμ

Nico is toying around her hair as she lies on the top of the hill. She is bored, and she can't even get rid of it.

"Heck, I'm in a total bored." She yelled, pulling some grass and put it in her mouth. She's in a total boredom. Not far from her place, Maki and her party is facing some mountain troll. Nico hears the sound of the troll, and she took her time to see the troll.

"Well, I didn't notice a huge mountain troll can go this far from the mountain. I guessed I could use it to heal my boredom." Nico wields her sword and move her foot to the evidence, wanted to help the party.

Maki and her party notice someone's coming from the hill, wielding a sword and some kind of hand shield. Eli took her time to move and protecting her friend.

"Excuse me, Miss Raven-haired. What is your business here?" Eli is pointing her sword to the shorter girl.

"Wow, what a rude reaction you got there. Well, I'm a merchant soldier who apparently near from here. I see a huge horde of mountain troll who attacked you and willing to help you. Or so I say it, I wanted you to pay me some gold to help you out of here." Nico is explaining her motive, but nor her overall motives. She can't say that she wanted to help them to just clear her boredom.

"Hoo, you wanted us to hire you? I'm sorry, but I myself can clear this troll alone. Let alone, I can get rid this horde of troll as soon as possible." Eli's grip is getting stronger as she speaks to the shorter girl.

Nico laughed. "From what I see, you're having a hard time dealing with this troll. I can help you out, with a great amount of gold, of course." Nico smirk.

After hearing that word, Eli can't hold herself anymore. She wanted to swing her sword to stab the petite girl, but none other than the princess herself held her action.

"You can help us, right? Then, I will pay you as much as you want, as long as you promise to protect us." Maki is holding a pouch of gold and hand it over to Nico.

"P—Princess, you can't do that. That gold is our stock for the adventure." Eli refuses the princess reaction, showing her dislike towards Nico.

"But Eli, we're not capable of facing this horde of troll alone. I'm willing to get as many soldiers as I could to help us in this journey. We're going to have all the lyric of the melody of the world. I will never leave my ambition of getting know the truth of this world." The Princess says something that makes Eli hold her words, understand the situation.

"But, Maki-chan. Eli is right. We can't trust this girl yet. If you ever betrayed us, then I myself will cut off your head and handing it to the Orcs." Rin pulling her sword to make her words hold by the petite girl.

"You have my word." After saying that, Nico pulled her sword and move her feet to kill the remaining troll. It didn't take long before she killed the entire troll by herself. Troll's blood is filling her clothes and her face. Maki is amazed by how skilled Nico could be. She killed the entire troll by minutes.

"A—Amazing." Rin cannot hold her amazing look. Maki nodded, acknowledge the girl's technique.

"Now, can you trust me? I'm not a girl with the most amazing skill in the entire merchant soldier. But, I can guarantee you my protection. I will protect you until you fulfilled your duty." Nico is smiling to the redhead and her entire party.

"What a relieved, now I can take this adventure with ease. Now, named your name, soldier. Since we will be working on the same team from now on." Maki is raising her hand to shake the raven-haired hand.

"The name is Nico, Yazawa Nico to be exact. I'm a merchant soldier, well you already know that part. Here, I will give you my soul to protect you until you fulfilled your duty. Now, named your duty so for me to protect you." Nico asked the redhead in return.

"The name is Nishikino Maki. I'm the only heir of Nishikino Kingdom not far from here. My greatest goal is to get all the part of the melody of the world. I wanted to know the secret of this world, this is the first step for me to learn about this world, and ruled them someday."

"What a great motivation you have there," Nico smile, but she wipes her smile as soon as possible. "Wait, you said that you want to search the part of the melody of the world? I know one place where this part held. If you want, I will escort you there." Nico offers her help.

"Wait, Yazawa-san. We have our plan for this journey. We will go to the north to search the first part of the melody. We will never ruin our entire plan for one part of the melody." Eli says something to reject Nico's offer.

"The place is near from here. Besides, this place is certain. The princess will get another piece with ease, and going north is not the fastest and certain answer. I can escort you to this place, princess. We will get the piece and after that we can go to the north."

"Well, heading north after this piece is not a problem, Eli. We will get a piece of this song with ease, and I want that. Nico-san, escort us to the place you know. We will claim that piece." Maki decide.

"As you wish, princess." Nico smile before took her step to lead the party. They didn't know there's something wait for them in that place.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think about this first chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? I really want to know. So, please review it guys. Also, thanks for all the follows and favorites even though I didn't update this story. Meet you on the next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**

 **Wow, I didn't expect that I'm going to update the second chapter as soon as possible. I guess, I currently have a middle exam right now, and some college task really drains all of my energy. So, very sorry for such a pathetic chapter. But, we are slowly getting into the story, and with the two new additional characters, it will make this story more promising.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for any kind of grammatical errors, or why this story has a few words, among 1k+ each chapter. But, seriously. I'm tired of saying this, but I have too. English is not my mother language, I tried really hard to improve my English skill, which I still do until now.**

 **Well, enough with the chit-chat. This is the chapter two. Enjoy it guys. Thanks for all the Follow and Favorite, I love you all :D**

* * *

 **The Melody of The World 02**

She knows that the petite raven-haired girl saves them from the attack of a horde of a mountain troll earlier, but she can't trust her yet. Eli can't trust Nico yet, and she knows she will never trust the girl.

"Maki, do you really think that Nico will never betray us? Or worse, she can even kill us while we're not on guard." Eli asked the redhead.

"Eli, Nico serves us her life and soul. I will trust every person whom serve their soul to me. That is the main responsibility for being a queen." Maki answers the blonde's question.

"B—But, she's a mercenary soldier. We all knew that we couldn't trust any mercenary soldiers." Eli throws another question to the redhead.

"It's not my obligation to judge that. I will trust her with all my heart, even though she will betray me in the future. We will never reach an answer if we always say things like this. We have to stop this kind of conversation. It will hurt Nico's heart if she hears us."

"Well, I already heard your whole conversation, by the way." Out of nowhere, Nico shows her body. Maki can see her small face and her beautiful ruby eyes.

"Oh, we can make it faster if you already heard all of our conversations. I don't trust you, Yazawa-san. You might have too many motives here and there, and I will never gambling my princess's lives." Eli is answering the petite girl almost immediately.

"Look here, blonde. We're barely knew each other, of course, there would be some distrust among us. And we're only walking as a party for about two days ago. Even though I can't trust any of you yet, I give you some chance to prove yourself. I will prove myself either. Maki-sama pays me with a great amount of gold, and I will give all of my soul to her. I don't have any motives, but I have a goal. I will protect Maki-sama from any obstacle in our journey. And, if she needs it, I will even give my soul to her. I'm just a kind of mercenary soldier, but I have my own pride too." Nico gives a great and long speech to Eli.

"What a great speech, Yazawa-san. I appreciate it a lot. I'm looking forward to traveling this world together with you, as a master and her bodyguard. Perhaps after this I can change you into my own personal guard." Maki gave a delicate smile to the raven-haired.

"Rin trust Nico, too. I don't see any motives to judge her now. But as I told you before, if you are ever going to betray us, I myself will kill you with my own blade." Rin gave a sincere smile, but with a dark matter aura surround her.

"What a pleasure, get a trust from all of you here, except the blonde over there. Well, hope we can get along until the princess fulfilled all of her duties." Nico gave her most delicate smile before she leaves the spot.

"Hope we can get along too." Maki mumbling some words before she move her head to speak to Eli and Rin.

"Well, let's make some plan before we reach the initial spot NIco is talking about three days from now." Maki clasp her hand to get an attention.

Eli and Rin blink her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean, Maki?" Eli asked the redhead.

"I mean that we have to trust Nico. But, there's not a sin if we prepare something before we get there. As you know, there are so many adventurers who search a part of the melody of the world, and we might have a blood battle if we're meeting some brute people who searched the part by force." Maki explained.

"So, you're going to say that we're going to be attacked by another party on the spot?" Eli asked.

"That's not what I mean. I just want to say that we're better prepared for any ambush attack from the brute party. We're a full-woman party, weak, and very potential for any kind of attack. Even though we have Nico on our side, there's nothing she can do if we face any ambush attack."

"Are you just saying that me and Rin isn't enough to protect you, Maki? You said that we're weak? Then what's the point of having us accompany you on this journey? We are the best soldiers along the Nishikino residence, you should have known. We don't need any more party member, but you're just dragged someone to defend us." Eli cannot hold her anger anymore. She blurts all of her anger to Maki.

"I—I guess you guys should rest. If not, I'm afraid we're going to have a long night chat." Rin is afraid this conversation is going to be such a long chat, hoping that her word will make the other girl stop each other argument eventually.

Maki turns her head to face the orange girl. "Wait, I'm not going to finish it like this. I have to explain my entire plan to Eli, she's the captain of all soldiers on Nishikino Residence. I will never doubt all of your skills. But please, just this time, trust me. We're going to need Nico on our journey. She's capable enough to protect me, and to protect us. We're going to have such a rough journey ahead of us, and I never want to lose all of you guys. You are my best friends, never better. I hope you can accept my decision to accept Nico in our party."

"B—I can't-, haaahhh… Just do what you want, Maki. But, I'm going to say this once. We can have Nico in our party, but don't expect I will accept her eventually. She's going to have a long way to gain my full trust." Eli sighed, doesn't want to prolong any useless chat anymore. She excused herself before vanished from the redhead's vision.

"Just expected from Eli. What about you, Rin? What are you going to do with our current condition?" Maki turns herself to asked the orange girl.

"You already have my answer, Maki-chan. Whatever decision you make, I'm going to take it with all of my heart. I'm your fighting maid, there will never change. Now, may I excuse myself from your presence." With that, Rin bowed and leave.

"We're going to have such a long road." Maki sighed before deciding to take a rest. She moves herself to the sleeping bag, trying to get some sleep. But, a minute before she can finally move her minds to the dreamland, someone's calling her name.

"Are you still awake, Maki-sama?" Maki notice this kind of voice, now have her eye wide open before she answer.

"I expect you didn't notice that I'm trying to get some sleep here." Maki sighed before she opens her tent, looking to the smiling ruby eyes in front of her.

"Well, I'm afraid I was disturbing your sleep. But I can't wait for tomorrow. I want to discuss something with you. And this is important, it will affect all of our plans." Nico changes her tone to match the situation she's been put now.

Maki change her expression. "And what are the important things you mean? You're not going to say that we're changing direction right away, don't you?"

"Of course not, milady. According to our pace right now, we will arrive at our destination tomorrow, to the place called Akiba. Minami Kotori, the current queen of that country, rules that place. According to my data, Akiba is a well-designed country. But, some places, like the one that we will visit, are very dangerous. I'm not going to say that we're going to face such a dangerous monster. But, some rumors say that Akiba is the graveyard of every adventurer." Maki gulped when she heard the word _graveyard_ from Nico's mouth, but she collects her ego to continue the discussion.

"But, you said that Minami Kotori or whatsoever are ruling that place, right? Why she doesn't check the safety of her own town? If those rumors were spread in this entire world, than that place was not a nice destination to stay. We will going to get beat once we get there." Maki asked Nico.

"It's just a rumor, Maki-sama. Akiba is the nearest place where the parts of the song exist, and I'm here to escort you to that place to claim that piece. I'm going to protect you no matter what. But, I'm not going to say that we're in danger either. We will prepare ourselves from any kind of attack, but our priority is clear. We will claim our first piece of that song. I promise you we will leave Akiba as soon as we claim that piece to guarantee your safety. As the first step, I already send a message to Minami Kotori-sama to protect us when we arrived. We will be saved, Maki-sama." Nico explained her entire plan with all of her heart, hoping that Maki will praise her for her job as her protector.

"You're doing your job as my servant as I hope, Yazawa-san, or Nico-chan? Well, that kind of name is cute. May I call you Nico-chan from now on?" Maki puts her brightest smile to the smaller girl.

"That will be my honor to be called by my own name by yourself, Maki-sama." Nico smile.

"Good, then I will call you Nico-chan from now. And please, enough with that –sama. You can call me Maki too, just like Eli and Rin."

"But, it will be rude for you. I'm just your low servant, Maki-sama." Nico wants to reject that offer, but Maki insist.

"No, I'm not a queen yet. I'm not capable enough to be called –sama or princess by anyone. Please, call me Maki. It will make our relationship rise." Maki smile again.

"M—Maki—chan?"

"Better. Now, may I excuse myself, Nico-chan? We're going to have another tiresome trip, I want to have a good sleep before our next destination." Maki excuse herself before she enters her tent and vanish from Nico's vision.

"What a beautiful princess I serve here." Nico has a slight blushed before excuse herself to the current princess and leave.

μμμ

Not too far from Maki's party, in the place called Akiba, someone was having such a nice chat.

"Well, we're going to have a guest tomorrow, Umi-chan. What should we do?" A cute voice asking someone's opinion, turn her gaze to face the person who called Umi.

"I already read the letter, Kotori. What are you going to do? With this Nishikino residence's only daughter." Umi asked another question to Kotori.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We're going to show them the colors of our country. And I hope it will make them remember that this country in their entire lives." Kotori giggle.

"Should I call them, Kotori?" Umi asked.

"Not yet, Umi-chan. Let they arrived first. We're going to have a feast. Then, it will be something else."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? We're finally having Umi and Kotori in this story, which are good, for me. Anyway, the next update maybe released later next week, if I have enough time to write.**

 **Feel free to give some reviews, or maybe another follow or favorite. Thanks for every support you guys give to me, I really appreciate it *bow***

 **See you on the next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**

 **Fast update. I'm having a middle exam tomorrow, and right after that I will busy with my club activities. So, I'm updating it fast.**

 **I didn't know if I'm making it fast, and ruined the pace of the story. So, I might need your review in this chapter.**

 **Also, since I make it fast, I'm really sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. I'm human, and English is not my language. So, I'm really sorry.**

 **Well, without anymore delay, this is the third chapter of The Melody of The World. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

 **The Melody of The World 03**

The whole Nishikino Maki's party opens their eyes with an amazed look when they see Akiba by themselves. A huge and pretty city, sliced into four different districts. Each district has their own unique culture, which makes Akiba become one of the most city that you want to live forever.

"What a beautiful view. We can stay here for about a month and we will never bored with it." Rin smile. Her face is busy gazing around the entire city, looking for some places where she can spend her free time.

"If you can say that stuff, why don't you resign from your current position as Maki's personal maid and started your new life here?" Eli asked the orange-haired, practically doesn't happy with the orange-haired words.

"Well, I agree with Eli. You can't say that you want to spend your entire life here before you see the whole city by yourself." Maki adding some salt to Rin's wound, making the orange-haired frowned.

"Or, you can walk around the whole day, before you doing your business here?" A cute voice comes so suddenly, joining the group's conversation. The group spontaneously stopped their conversation and turns their head to see a tall girl, with ash-color hair and auburn eyes standing in front of them. She put her cutest smile to greet them.

"W—What a coincidence to see you here, Kotori-chan. I was going to meet you after we put our luggage on the nearby inn to explain our sudden visit to your beautiful country." Nico step forward, answering the ash-haired girl, which named Kotori.

"Well, you can say that it was a coincidence. Or, you can say that I was waiting for you and your party here for the entire day. You sent us a letter three days ago to me remember? Why don't you come to my office to discuss it?" Kotori offers something.

"We can wait for that, honestly. After a long journey, we have to rest a bit before we focused on the letter that I send. Can you give us sometimes?" Nico asked again. But, out of nowhere, a blue-haired knight come to hold Nico's request.

"I hereby reject your wish to the princess. Princess Kotori was waiting for your entire party for about a day, why don't you just come to her office to make it fast. We're here for our job. You all are our guest, so why don't you enjoying something in our office, while we discuss your main problem there?" The blue-haired knight answering Nico's question.

"Well, well, you don't have to be so rude to our guest, Umi-chan. They might have their own problem. But, Umi-chan's right, guys. Why don't you spend your night in our office, with a nice dining and a place to rest, it should be enough, right? We can discuss your matter there, and no one will be harmed." Kotori put a delicate smile.

"I can agree on that." Maki rise her voice all of sudden.

"Wh—Maki-chan? I'm the one who's in charge once we get here, remember?" Nico wants to cut Maki's voice. But Maki rise one of her hands to stop her voice.

"Enough, Nico-chan. I will take this from now. Excuse us, princess. The name is Nishikino Maki, the only heir of Nishikino Residence in Margot. I apologized for my servant's rude behavior, reject your polite offers to spend the rest of the day in your office. Me and my friend will gladly accept your offers, and we will discuss our matters here in Akiba with you." Maki bow before she end her speak.

"What a polite party leader we have here. So ladies, why don't you follow me to the office? As fast as we start, as fast as we have to discuss your business here." Kotori nods a little before she leads the party to the biggest building in the middle of the city. Umi is following her from behind, without any expression.

They are entering a very large room that can fit for about ten people. Kotori takes a seat on the very large chair behind the table before she continue her speak.

"Now, let's begin our talk, shall we?" Kotori turns her eye to see the redhead in front of her. Maki, who knows that the ash-haired girl asked her, took a step forward and begin her speak.

"Excuse me, Kotori-hime. Today, me and my friends here were asking for your permission to scatter around in the city, looking for a piece. The rumor says that Akiba is one of the country that possess the piece." Maki, without any add lib asked Kotori, directly.

"Well, I know that you and your party coming from a land called Margot to search for the piece, which I know what kind of piece, since I know the entire part of this city. Yazawa-san over there sending me a message, telling me that you are searching a piece of the melody of the world, if I correct?" Kotori asked the redhead again.

"Yes, Kotori-hime."

"And, here on the letter, she says that you wish for a guarantee from me as the princess of this country, which can make you search for the piece with ease without any hindrance?" Kotori asked again.

"Well, we are not exactly begging for your protection and credit. We're just asking you either can we work with peace or not, since we as an adventurer has so many obstacles, including facing a bandit or unwanted mercenary soldiers. We were just asking for a protection on the daylight, not a 24-hours credit."

Before Kotori continues, Nico raises her hands and move forward. "Pardon your intrusion, your majesty. Nico here to explain the contain of the letter to you."

"Turn your sword down, Umi. She's not here to attack me," Kotori turns her gaze to Umi, who draw her sword when Nico speak before she turned her head again to face the raven-haired girl. "You can speak, Yazawa-san."

"Thank you, your majesty. I'm here to explain about the letter I was sent to you a day ago. The truth is, we want to beg for your protection because our party is not a safe party. On our first trip, we were attacked by a huge horde of mountain troll. Troll in Margot is a bizarre occasion. We're don't see them down far from the mountain to the land of Margot to only attack us. We were suspicious that there are any party, or someone who after our party. As her personal mercenary soldier, I can leave my master with ease, knowing that her soul might be in danger. So, I change our first direction to here, Akiba, which I know guarantee their royal guest with so many protections. With that, we can search for the piece of the song with ease, and we will leave this country as soon as we found all of the pieces." Nico explained it all to Kotori.

"So, you were saying that Nishikino-hime here is not safe?" Kotori asked Nico, want to confirm her explanation.

"I'm not saying that she's unsafe. She has her personal maid and her own royal soldier, watching her. I just want some protection from the royal family here so we can finish our job as soon as possible, and with ease."

Eli raises her hand. "I fully agree with Yazawa-san over there, your majesty. True that me here and Rin over there can protect our princess. But, who knows that someone might target her when we're not around. So, I wish that you can work together with us to guarantee our princess's safety and gave her some protection."

Kotori gave a minute pause before she raises her head to give her own opinion.

"Well, I can't give you a licensed permissions yet. But, according to your explanation, I can give you a temporary permission. I will think about your wish for about two days. After that, we will bring this up again on the next meeting. Now, why don't you rest a bit before having a feast tonight? We will give what we have here in Akiba and serve it for you tonight." Kotori gave a delicate smile before she closed the meeting. Maki and the others pardon their presence before leaving the princess's room.

"Well, what are you going to do, Kotori?" Umi, who seems quiet since the beginning of the meeting, finally speak when the party gone.

"Hehehe, I can't tell you yet, Umi-chan. Even I can't tell it yet." Kotori gave a assuring smile to the blue-haired knight.

"Did you really will grant their wish? About that whole protection for them on the entire country. It will give them a whole access in this country, including that part of the city, Kotori." Umi asked the ash-haired girl again.

Kotori turns her eyes to see the knight. Her auburn eyes meet the knight's eyes. "I already told you, right? I've not decided anything yet." Kotori smile again, but now her smile was different. Umi know that smile, her princess might be plotting something.

μμμ

"Why did you stop me at the entrance gate before, Maki-chan? You know that we can't have a night here. Our plan might be ruined." Nico yelled to the redhead, which was her first since they become friends two days ago.

"If you reject them, our plan might be blown either. We can search an inn tomorrow. But tonight, we will have a night here. Besides, I'm exhausted, Nico-chan. We're walking all day out, and have a meeting right after we arrived, with the princess herself. I'm tired, and I didn't want to see your babbling right now." Maki hissed.

"Maki's right, Yazawa-san. We will have to sleep here, tonight. Tomorrow, we have to scattered around the city, looking for the city. We will cut our group into two parts, you and Maki, and me and Rin. With that, we will have an effective time to searching for the part." Eli gave the raven-haired an order.

"And who are you might be? Giving me an order like that? The one who can give me an order is Maki-chan only, my master. You guys have no rights to telling me what to do, even when I tell you that we have to befriend each other." Nico gave a disturbing look.

"Look, I'm trying to read the atmosphere here, and I want to know you better by giving you a task that only you can do it, protecting the princess. I gave you my trust already, so why don't you make me your ally and just do your fucking damn task. We're only having about two days before our next meeting with Kotori-hime." Eli trying so hard to prevent her anger towards the raven-haired.

"Hey, aren't you guys were suspicious by the princess's behavior?" RIn, which seems silent since the meetings, finally open her voice.

"Eh? What do you mean by suspicious? I don't see any difference from Kotori's behavior." Nico asked the orange-haired, confused.

"I'm not saying that she's suspicious. But, Rin can feel that my heart didn't trust that princess. I can't tell why, but Rin can guarantee it."

"So, you were saying that we have to let our guard's up, since the princess itself is suspicious?" Nico asked the girl's again.

"Yes, including her blue-haired knight. Rin might be wrong, but Rin can tell that she will kill each one of us if we laying our hands on the princess. She's on guard, and Rin can tell that the knight might be hiding something."

"Well, if Rin say so, why don't we trust her a little?" Maki gives her own opinion according to Rin's thought.

"Now it's your turn, Maki-chan. What's wrong with all of you? We're talking about Kotori here, the supreme leader of the city of Akiba. We can trust her with all of our soul. She will never betray us." Nico sighed.

"But, you just say that you didn't want to spend a night here. If you trust her with all your soul, you will never doubt her, Nico-chan." Maki turns her eyes to see the raven-haired girl.

"I'm just saying that our whole plan is not safe if we staying here. There might be someone in this building who sneaking around and dressing like one of Kotori's maids, but might be an enemy. I was saying that we can't trust every stranger for our own goods, but I can guarantee that we can trust Kotori. She's one of my friends." Nico explained.

"Hmmm, if Nico says that, I can only say this. We will trust Kotori for now, but it's not hurting leveling up our guard. We will never know when will the enemy attacked us. We have to stay on guard." With that, Maki gave a straight conclusion before moving her feet.

"We will dismiss ourselves, now. Get a good enough sleep for tomorrow. We will look for the first piece of the melody of the world." Maki clasp her hands before she leaves, followed by the rest of the party. Tomorrow, their real adventure as one of the searchers of the melody of the world begins, including the danger that waiting inside the city.

* * *

 **What do you guys think for the third part of the story? Is it getting more interesting? Or not, since I don't add many actions in this chapter. Well, actions can wait, the story is progressing either you like it or not, and we will have a fight soon, I guarantee it.**

 **So, mind to give me some reviews? Or might be a follow or any favorite. I'm not tired of telling all of you guys that your contribution really help me a lot, including those reviews, anonymous or not, and follow and favorite.**

 **Well, I have enough chat. See you on the next chapter ^^**


End file.
